


Melon Is Boss

by abiotic_butterfly, JustYourEverydayTsundere



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Bashing, F/M, High School AU, I had to change some because it turned meme ish, Jaxon Is At First An Asshole, M/M, Mason Is A Bitch, Melody Is Sassy, Melon Is Endgame, Mpreg, Originally an RP, Sex, Sleeping around, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/pseuds/JustYourEverydayTsundere
Summary: When the stud of the school, or really the most sleazy one, decided to fuck the wrong omega, his life changes when he finds out that he’s going to be a dad.And not to mention he also sort kinda fell in love with the omega’s best friend...





	1. Welcome To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beautiful fic that was written by me best friendo, lol love you bro. It is over the span of about a year of on and off rping and then I'm going to take that and make it into a fanfiction. 
> 
> Get ready fam because it's going to be wild.

Jaxon strolled down the school hallway. His eyes locking on all the omega’s dying to be fucked. He’s already gone through half the school, it was amazing that he hadn’t managed to knock any of them up.

He was walking down the hall, checking everyone out when he saw him, an omega that was both unclaimed and had no alpha’s around him.

He chucked, knowing this was going be to another win for him.

\---------

The young girl huffed, “I hate myself.” She sighed as she leaned against the lockers, looking to her friend to see his reaction. The boy shrugged, “That’s cool.” Her cheek curled inward and she silently judged him. “No one loves me.” He looked down and dug his foot into the floor, “Well, uh, I guess that’s a bummer-” he looked back up at her “-sounds like a you problem.”

The two barely noticed as a fellow student walked up beside them, bringing with him his too cool for school stance and his cheeky smile. “Well hello there.” He struts in between them, leaning against the locker between the two students, effectively blocking Melody from viewing her friend. He smirked and raised his eyebrows. “Haven’t seen you before.”

The female student gawked at what just happened and opened her mouth to say something about this ridiculous event that just appeared before her. But when nothing good to say came to mind she closed her mouth and settled for frowning instead.

The omega looked over at the new presence, startled, but he couldn’t deny that he found the alpha alluring. “Hi-” he choked out, hard to process the English language enough to word a sentence.

The alpha clicked his tongue and eyes the omega up and down, “Wanna get out of here?” He looked away and then back, “Not that your beta friend isn’t cool but, she is kinda useless isn’t she. Beta’s having normal boring sex with beta’s and alpha’s getting the pick of beautiful omegas…”

The said friend grunted, moving so she could talk to her friend instead of some douchebag’s back. “Wha- what the actual fuck, Mason I swear to god if you leave with him-” but her words seemed to do little considering the omega didn’t even turn to look at her when she spoke. He was fixed on the fuck wad of an alpha, practically drooling. “Yeah, yeah, sure.” He was nodding and smiling, completely unaware of anything that his friend had just said.

Her found was hanging open and she gave an offended blink as she witnessed first hand her friend abandoning her.

The alpha grabbed her friend and whisked him away, walking blatantly away from her in a show of dominance. As if she was embarrassed or something. She couldn’t care less.  
“See ya, Sunshine.” The boy called back.

She flipped him off, “Hey Mason, love you too!” She shouted down the hallway completely forgetting that they were currently in school. Okay, well maybe she was a little upset about what happened in the last few minutes.

The omega responded with an, “Mhm.” Something that no doubt she couldn’t hear. But it didn’t matter did it, she was the least important thing about this whole morning was his long life friend. Right now he was going to be focused on the alpha that was way out of his league that surprisingly liked him.

The alpha walked down the hallway with him, quiet until he broke the silence with, “I know the perfect place. Ever been inside a janitor's closet?”

Mason shrugged, “Can’t say I have been.”

The alpha laughed, “First time for everything.”

“Yes, there is.” Mason smiled.

The alpha grabbed onto the smaller male and opened the nearest closet in the hallway. Over the years he had noticed that staff really couldn’t give a shit about locking closets. They figured students had no reason to steal shit from the janitor’s closet so they never locked them. He thought it was dumb considering how many things could be considered a great method for getting high. He flipped on the light switch and made sure that the door was securely shut, but not locked so they could get out.

“Ever done it?” He breathed down Mason’s neck, making the omega timidly whisper a “No.”

The alpha pulled off his shirt and left the clothing to fall to the floor. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.”

\---------

The beta was still standing by her locker when she saw her friend return from his five minutes of fun. “I hope you got knocked up.” She huffed, glaring at him.

Mason frowned and shook his head, “What-?”

“You’re an asshole and you left me!” She yelled.

The alpha that strolled past them, leaning over and placing a lasting kiss on Mason’s lips. “Until next time, Omega.” He smirked and walked away.

She glared in the alpha’s direction, utterly disgusted. “Oh fuck off!” She yelled after him, taking hold of her friend’s wrist and dragging him to their next class. The omega huffed, “But he likes me-” his friend rolled her out and let out a loud, “Ha!” not stopping in her angerly frustrating walk to their class.

The young alpha pranced happily to his next class which just happened to be English. He was having a wonderful day so far, got laid, got to annoy someone. Everything was going great today. If only he had remembered that he needed his stuff for the class…

Mason was giddy with joy, he had managed to lose his virginity to a bad boy and damn was that a marvelous thing. His friend was unamused and frowned the whole time they walked to class. When they parted ways she headed towards her English class and was saddened to see that the whole room was completely full. That is except the seat that was right next to the jackass that is the alpha from earlier.

When he noticed who sat next to him he smirked, “Well hey there, you’re friends with that omega right?”

She blankly looked at him. “No.”

He laughed, “Aw sweetheart. Can’t lie to me, wouldn’t forget a face like that.” He gracefully flirted.

All she did was roll her eyes, “Stop talking to me.”

“Don’t worry, I can do other things with my tongue than talk. Just ask your omega friend.” He p-signed and stuck the two fingers in front of his mouth to stick his tongue between them.

The response was her sticking her finger down her throat as she loudly gagged. “Yeah, k.”

“Oh c’mon, like you haven’t always wanted to be with an alpha. And I’m not opposed…” He suggestively raised his eyebrows as he offered her the chance of a lifetime to be with him.

She scoffed, “if I wanted to be with an alpha, I would’ve already found one-” she wished she was 100 percent correct but really she couldn’t find many who wanted to date her in the first place.

“Whatever you say, honey.”

“I hope you burn in a fire.”

He chuckled, “hope you’re there with me, we’ll go out together. Just like Bonnie and Clyde. Together forever.”

“Bonnie and Clyde actually loved each other.”

“They had to start somewhere didn’t they?” He fired back.

“No.” She blocked.

“Yes.” He countered.

“I. Hate. You.” She punctuated every word by stopping and taking a pause.

He smiled, “Sure, just wait. You’ll love me.” It was said confidently, as if it was set in stone by god.

“Incorrect.”

“Jaxon, Melody, you can flirt after class. Now get back to Shakespeare.” The sound of the teacher cutting through their lecture to specifically call them out brought them to a stop.

Melody slammed her head onto her desk, frustration bleeding from her in all directions. She was practically burning with anger.

“Don’t give yourself a concussion-”

“DETENTION.”

The beta sent her not friend a glare at getting both of them in trouble.

Jaxon paid the teacher no mind, “C’mon sugar, let’s just get out of here later. You, me, and the back of my car. That sounds nice right?”

She frowned, “No, it doesn’t. Knowing you, you’ll probably knock me up.” She sassed back.

“Haven’t knocked anyone up yet, I’ve got no kids. My fucks don’t even have the courtesy to tell me they’ve killed my offspring. Just-” he scoffed “-so rude.”

She snorted, “'Yet' you’re a dumbass. Watch it happen to me. I’m not going through that stress.” She put emphasis on the 'yet.'

He shook his head, “You’d be lucky to have my kids. More of me.” He reasoned.

She let herself laugh, “I would hate that.”

The teacher who had earlier yelled at them had had enough with them talking and disrupting the class. “You two.” He pointed at Melody and Jaxon. “Out in the hallway. This is a classroom, I’m done with the two of you. I’ll discuss your punishment later.”


	2. Car Banging Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I’ve got shit to do. 
> 
> Enjoy brotherens.

Jaxon being the smartass that he was wiggled his eyebrows as he left his seat. “Our punishment.” He murmured to Melody. 

She scowled and elbowed his side as hard as she could as the two of them walked out of class, her head turned down. 

“Wow…ouch.” He gasped and quickened his steps to catch up with her, elbowing her right back, though not as hard. 

Nevertheless she winced and frowned, sitting down on a nearby bench, arms crossed in a display of displeasure. “I hate you.” 

He slid next to her, smiling and shaking his head. “Oh c’mon, don’t say that. You’ll regret it when we’re married one day.” He boasted. 

She rolled her eyes, “what kind of fantasy are you living in?” 

They sat their, bickering back and forth without even noticing the approaching omega. Mason’s brows furrowed and he frowned, curious and upset to see his best friend and his previous lover talking like they were married for years. “The hell did you two do?” 

Melody groaned and covered her face, Jaxon on the other hand took it as an opportunity to share his feelings about the situation. “I was just trying to be a friendly person by having a friendly conversation when Mr. Asshat gave us detention.” He blinked and smirked at Melody, “isn’t that right, friend-o.”

“I’m not your friend.” She bit out, glaring at Jaxon behind her hands. 

Mason attempted to smile, a little unsure if this was necessarily a good thing or a bad thing. “Glad to see you’re getting along.” 

Melody disagreed, “I don’t want to talk to this person ever again in my life. I never want to fucking see him again.”

Mason nodded and rocked on his feet, “I’m just gonna- just gonna go-“ he swiveled and speed walked away, leaving the two to attack each other without his presence. 

“Whatever you say, babe.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, completely happy with where their conversation was going. 

Melody wiggled out of his grasp, glare set in place. “Stop! I don’t want to be associated with you.” 

Jaxon whined and pouted, “I haven’t made human contact in like twelve minutes. Pleaseeeee.” 

Melody sighed and groaned, “fine-“ she gave him a disappointed look. “-just, fuck it, fine.” She shrugged her shoulders defeated.

Jaxon immediately smiled and snuggled close to her, although if you said he was cuddling he would deny it in a heartbeat because snuggling is for pussies. “Glad you gave up.” He admitted.

Melody looked at him warily, her face burning. She tried to look disgruntled and forced a frown. “Shutup.” She mumbled.

“No, you.” 

She sighed, not annoyed, but he didn’t need to know that. “Got me there.” 

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Mason was left in utter confusion to see the two once enemies huddled together. He angrily walked the rest of the way to his class, stomping pointedly in front of them. He couldn’t believe his eyes, his best friend, and the guy who took his virginity. “What the actual fuck is going on?!” He cried.

The two looked at each other and then meekly back to Mason, the alpha giving a dumbass response of, “nothing.”

Mason opened and closed his mouth. “How do you guys go from hating each other to snuggling. What-“ he knew Jaxon didn’t love him, he knew he wanted a quick fuck. But it didn’t hurt less to see him with someone else, hurt even more that it was Melody of all people. He found his eyes tearing up, and his heart aching in his chest. Heartbroken when he stared at Melody, her eyes shameful. 

The beta gulped and looked down, deciding it was one of her more shitty ideas to start some kind of maybe romance with the dude that used her friend. 

“True love.” Jaxon replied, booping Melody’s nose. She glared at him, the dumbass couldn’t say anything nice to save his life.

Mason looked down and a frown creased his face, he turned and left, giving no response to Jaxon’s comment. 

Melody sighed and looking frustratingly at her friend’s back as he walked away. “...Mason.” He didn’t turn and she didn’t expect him to. Her body radiated it guilt, feeling horrible for how she treated her friend.

“Aww, what’s wrong sunshine, he’ll come around.” He rubbed her back and seemed assured with his opinion. But Melody on the other end seemed hesitant, “I don’t know-“ 

“I mean c’mon, would you rather spend your time with a loser omega or a hot alpha?” He eyebrow danced her.

She wasn’t impressed, “that’s what you said to the ‘loser omega.’ Y’know, if you replace him with me. You called me ‘useless’ if I remember correctly. You’re just desperate.” 

He shrugged, “beta’s do tend to be useless, but I think you’re worth wasting my time on.” 

She cocked her head, “why's that?” She questioned.

He smiled cheekily, “cuz you’re hot.” 

She smiled, or really smirked. Rolling her eyes, assuring herself that she didn’t mind because he was desperate and not because she was desperate. She didn’t need love and attention, and she would tell herself that. “K.” 

“You know we can leave, maybe fuck around a little bit...with each other….?” He suggested, his voice rising as he asked the question.

“Fine, just don’t do anything fucking stupid,” she warned. 

She held his hands up as if she’d pointed a gun at him, “don’t worry, I’m clean. We can fuck without a condom if you please. I mean unless your friend is secretly a whore and just gave me twenty diseases I should be good.” 

Melody was appalled, “absolutely not! I don’t trust you that much-“

He relented, “fine, fine…condoms it is. But I’ll have you know you’re no fun.” Jaxon mocked.

She nodded, sassily when she smiled. “I’m fine with that, you’re not fucking up my life because of something like that.” 

Jaxon shrugged, “whatever you say.” He pushed himself off the bench and hooked his finger to pry Melody to follow him.

She didn’t find it seductive in the slightest but she still got up and trailed after him. 

They had went out to Jaxon’s car, digging out a condom from the glove box and fucking in the back seat. Melody didn’t find it the comfiest of places and wouldn’t rate it great in that aspect. But the sex was great so she wasn’t complaing.

She righted her shirt and sighed, “I’ll regret that in the next 24 hours.” She lied. 

“Hey.” He pushed her shoulder, his face frowning despite knowing she was exaggerating. “How dare you, um an awesome lay.” He chucked.

“Mhm, I’m just waiting until you find someone else to fuck in twenty minutes.” She smiled, although a little disappointed, she’d never admit that though.

“Aw I wouldn’t do that to you, baby.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his sweaty body, kissing her lips. 

She hesitantly kissed back, wishing they weren’t in his hot car anymore. But putting that aside she smiled at his response. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and hugged her, enjoying his time with the beta. 

Melody still seemed unsure, “but- are you sure?” Everything that was happening startled her. But she still hugged him back, a little worried that she was being too needy. 

“Course my darling.” She nuzzled her shoulder and she found herself genuinely smiling. Kissing his cheek she whispered, “I hate you.” 

“And I love you.” He murmured back, booping her nose. 

She pulled away from him and smiled, “yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any typos you see are there to further enhance the RP nature of it, that and I don't want to fix them right now.


End file.
